It's A Date
by ShippersDreamer
Summary: A year has passed since Harry visited Toronto, and now he's back, but what will happen this time? Terrible summary, reviews and the like are welcome.


**Special thanks to Canada Is A Ninja for allowing me to use the story that a fellow yaoi lover wrote! That story is here: s/8080081/1/Who-Likes-Bears  
><strong>

**This IS a continuation of that fic, so reading this would be advised, but not necessary. **

**Warnings: It's two guys having the hots for each other**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: Canada/Harry.**

**I don't claim ownership of Harry Potter and Canada, they belong to their respective owners. Now enough faffing about! On with the fic!**

* * *

><p>It had been a year since Harry had last visited Toronto, Canada with Hermione and Ron. The three friends had gone their seperate ways to do some exploring. Hermione off to find some history of the town, Ron to find out anything about the Canadian Quidditch Team, and Harry went to go see the sights.<p>

They had all agreed to meet back up in the same plaza/eatery that they had sat down last time. Harry was currently sitting alone, enjoying some tea and a few sandwiches. He had finished his touring early, and was now waiting for Hermione and Ron to come back, until then he might as well enjoy himself for the time being, it was rare that he had some alone time in such a peaceful place.

"E-Excuse me..do you mind if I sit here?" Harry blinked and shook his head. "No not at all, take a seat." He heard a chair scrape and someone sit down. He then saw a white bear be put down on the ground, it look rather like a polar bear.

Wait a minute. Polar Bear?

Harry looked up and nearly gasped out loud. There he was, the reason he was actually in the cold and snowy Canadian city. His violet eyes hidden behind twin round pieces of glass, his blonde hair neatly tidied, aside from a single stray strand that poked out. The boy didn't look up, too busy getting himself comfy.

When he did look up, his eyes widened as well. "Y-you're.." Harry nodded, and gave a weak smile. "H-Harry Potter...pleasure to meet you." The boy gave a cute shy smile. "M-Matthew Williams..the pleasure's all mine."

Harry took another sip of his tea. "Would you like a sandwich Matthew? I have extra." The Canadian shook his head. "Non non, I have my own food, thank you for asking though." Harry nodded, and took a bite.

"So..would it be rude to ask about the polar bear?" Matthew blinked, and shook his head. "It's not rude at all. I found him in the cold once, so I just took him in." Harry nodded. "What's his name?" Matthew was about to answer, then paused. Harry found it cuter than ever as his face scrunched up in concentration. "You know I don't remember.."

Harry gave a small laugh, which Matthew blushed at, which just strengthened Matthew's adorableness in Harry's eyes. Matthew took a small breath, and adjusted his glasses. "H-hey Harry?" Harry blinked, looking at him. "Yeah?" "H-How long are you staying?" Harry thought for a moment. "I'm here for the rest of the week."

Matthew's face brightened up with a shy, hopeful smile. "I-If it's not too much trouble..would you be interested in going to Niagara Falls with me in a few days?" Harry blushed at this, but nodded. "I-I'd like that.."

A few seconds later, two voices rang out, calling Harry's name. "Ah..those are my friends.." Matthew looked a bit downtrodden that Harry had to leave so soon, but nodded in understanding. "It's okay." Harry took out a pen and grabbed a napkin, writing down the hotel he was staying at, and handed it to Matthew. "Here you are, figured this would be helpful." Matthew took it and nodded, smiling. "See you in a few days Harry."

Harry nodded, and stood up, smiling. "See you in a few days Matthew. It's a date." With that, the raven haired boy walked towards his friends, leaving a practically glowing Matthew behind, repeating Harry's words under his breath. "It's a date..**"**

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo! It's done! Anyways I would like to thank those who read this, and I would like to also say I am accepting prompts for this ship, but if you have a suggestion for a different pairing feel free to tell me! I would also again like to thank Canada Is A Ninja for granting me permission for using the fic Ninja wrote and letting me write a sort of sequel for it!<strong>

**See you all next time!**

With love

**~ Naru-Chan**


End file.
